


[ 𝘛𝘳𝘦́𝘴𝘰𝘳 ]

by simplycec



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post-war AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycec/pseuds/simplycec
Summary: treas·or𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘣· keep carefully (a valuable or valued item).Kym had thought always thought that company was best kept when William held her.[ post-war au ]
Relationships: Kym Ladell/William Hawkes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	[ 𝘛𝘳𝘦́𝘴𝘰𝘳 ]

Kym had imagined her life to be much different after the war had ended. 

While she was still stationed within the trenches beneath grey-tinted skies, she had day-dreamed an extravagant welcome home from her parents and a life lived in peace. Perhaps it was the expectancy of death that had numbered her wishes, but she did hope to survive; if not for herself, then for her loved ones.

She did not, however, expect to be stuck in a hospital with a healing gun-wound in her abdomen the night her fellow soldiers celebrated the commencement of the war. Least of all did she expect William to be holding her in his arms as they stood amidst the moon-dipped infirmary room.

He had his arms wrapped gently around her waist, careful to avoid her injury. She, on the other hand, held onto his neck languidly with her cheek pressed against his chest, every beat of his heart lulling her closer to sleep. The two swayed steadily to no particular melody, though it made up for Kym’s inability to be at the celebratory party. She never had the opportunity to familiarize herself with tranquil moments; perhaps this was her first.

William could’ve stayed at the gathering had he wished. There was nothing there to restrict him from enjoying his night with the rest of their comrades, yet he nonetheless left to accompany Kym in her lonesome. She was in a hospital gown while he was still in his officer uniform, every badge littering the lapels of his coat immortalizing his bravest moments as a lieutenant. 

And the lieutenant, true to his duties, took care of his squad the best he could. He would slip his hand into hers whenever he noticed her side-eyed hesitance, and he made a habit out of pinching her cheeks whenever her antics turned too overbearing or extreme. His arms became her temporary shelter when her heart was too heavy, and he never complained about the myriad of times she fell asleep on him due to hidden exhaustion.

As his second-in-command, Kym could only do so much to assist him. Her gun-wound was only a token of her gratitude for him, and although she knows he’s still upset over it, she wouldn’t have taken that moment back for anything. She would shield him from that bullet over and over again if she must.

Her memory of the incident was fogged by the pain, and along with the aftermath of extensive surgery, Kym had found herself too weakened and drained to celebrate alongside her soldiers. She had told them to have fun the morning they came to visit her, where they gifted her plethoras of ‘get-well-cards’ and sweets. None of it seemed to matter when her lieutenant came knocking at her door, decked out in his military wear. She didn’t resist the urge to ruffle up his neatly styled champagne hair, which had earned her an exasperated sigh.

No matter what events, however, it all ended the same; with her and him slow dancing to no music in a moon-dipped infirmary room.

Will brushed his nose against her temple softly to signify every “thank-you” he never said, though he never knew how to put them into words. He could play melodies upon melodies for her on the piano, but what good would that do if he never learned to put forth the courage to tell her upright.

Nonetheless, he never remembered when she began to change for him. She had always been so enigmatic and a chaos of sunlight. Perhaps the greatest moment was when he learned to treasure her.


End file.
